Open Hearts
by brookeAp3
Summary: A lot has changed in the time Robin has been away in New York. While Regina opens up to him about her and Mal's relationship, they all have to decide where they go from here.


**A/N: Basically my head canon for how DOQ got together. These three have such a special place in my heart.**

There's an uneasiness about her.

He'd first noticed it on the long drive from New York to Maine. All through the hours spent trying to work out where they go from here, how they move on after a betrayal and deception like the one that has been done to them. It won't be easy. Robin knows that. There are sharp wounds in the soft spots of their hearts and souls, slowly but surely bleeding out into pools on the ground.

But they're together now. And despite everything, he loves her. More than anything. It's an emotion he'd never been able to stifle even with his poor attempts at erasing her presence and moving on. Not that it ever would have worked. Regina Mills is an impossible woman to forget, let alone one so easily riddled from ones heart. Most of all, her soulmate's. Foolish all around.

Still, he'd been trying his best with Marian… Well, Zelena, apparently, so even those feeble attempts had been pointless. Just the thought makes his blood boil and it's a damn good thing she'd ridden in the bug with Emma because he's not sure how to control the rage and despair that whips through him anytime he lets himself think about it for too long.

It makes more sense now why everything had just felt off, wrong. Robin had thought it was simply because his heart still lied with Regina, and he's certain that a part of it was due to that. Even if the miracle of Marian's return had been genuine, he's not positive they would have been able to make it work. Just the opposite in fact. With or without the deception the relationship would have been doomed.

Despite the strain, Robin wants to make it work though. Him and Regina. It's going to take time. They both need to heal and learn to trust each other again. Trust that had been hard fought over a year of their lives and a curse that had transformed everything. And he's willing to wait. However long it takes to earn that precious gift back from her. To do whatever Regina needs him to in order to prove that she matters to him, that he would never intentionally do anything to hurt her.

At first, he'd thought that's all it was. Anxiety and uncertainty about the path before them, but as the hours have ticked by and that unsettled aura around her has only grown, he's not so sure.

Something still feels off kilter. Neither one in sync with the other.

The unease that had seemed to hover around her like a dark cloud, subtle, foreboding, but not quite masked, only increases once they are back across the townline in Storybrooke. They go about the practicalities, things that can't be put aside merely for their feelings, not in this town, but Regina is still stressed over something he doesn't quite understand.

She's tense. Her muscles bunched, reflexes jumpy, and it seems as if she's waiting for something, though what, Robin can't begin to imagine. What else could possibly go wrong? Not that he can blame her for worrying about yet another shoe dropping, if that's the root of this anxious energy.

When things are as settled as they can be at the moment, both their children in the hands of people they trust to care for them, he suggests grabbing a bite at Granny's. They haven't eaten since they left New York, and though his appetite is still a bit off in light of recent revelations, it's something normal. Somewhere they can perhaps have a little while alone without the Charmings hovering about to talk more.

Regina agrees distractedly, leaves for a moment to have a brief conversation with Emma before returning to Robin and ushering him into the diner.

As she sits across from him, alternating between looking at him with hope and relief (like she still can't quite believe he's here) or despair he can't puzzle out the cause of, he inhales deeply. "Regina," Robin starts, reaching for her hand over the table and stroking his fingers gently across her skin in what he hopes is a gesture of comfort, "what's wrong?" Before she has a chance to respond, however, the bell above the door dings and Regina's gaze is drawn to the sound, eyes going wide at whoever must have walked through the door.

His head turns around to see for himself, frowning at the sight of the tall, attractive blonde in the sharp grey suit and fedora. There's something about her that's vaguely familiar. Or perhaps it's just the air of authority she gives off. Either way, her eyes scan the diner for a moment before they settle on their table, on the woman sitting across from him and her eyes narrow.

Regina's sharp intake of breath echoes in his ears, and then the mysterious woman is standing before them. "So you're back, little one. Current hero crisis averted?" She questions

"Ummmm, yes, for now—" Regina stutters, clearly nervous, and it's so unlike her Robin's brows draw together. Then she's gesturing toward him, introducing him simply as, "Maleficent, Robin Hood."

"The thief…" Maleficent drawls in that husky voice, one eyebrow raised and now eyeing Robin with more interest than she'd shown previously, a predatory glint in her deep blue eyes with a hint of female appreciation he hadn't expected. "It's been some time since you and I have crossed paths. Perhaps you remember, a looking glass from my collection? I generally don't allow people with sticky fingers to escape my castle without consequences, but I hear Regina is fond of you so I might make an exception this time. Even if you escaped once." She pauses, looking to Regina for a minute before focusing on Robin once more and stating blankly, "It was my understanding you couldn't return to Storybrooke. What a miraculous turn of events."

"Mal," Regina chides, frowning up at the blonde and Robin stares back and forth between them. There's something going on here. Silent exchanges passing between them that he is not privy to and it piques his curiosity, along with his confusion. "It's a long story, but the spell keeping Robin away isn't an issue any longer. He's back where he belongs."

Hurt flickers briefly through her eyes, quickly buried, but Robin's been trained to read people and he doesn't miss much. The blonde nods slowly, gaze steady on Regina's and a hint of disdain in her voice as she comments, "Well, isn't that handy?" The pair stare at each other for another minute, the silence speaking volumes in words unsaid before Maleficent makes her excuses. "I won't keep you any longer. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." And with that she's turning on her heel and exiting Granny's with a slam of the door against jam, bell chiming in her wake.

Robin waits for a minute, noting the distressed expression that's formed on Regina's face as she watches her friend leave and then asks softly, "Mind explaining what that was all about?"

Dark brown eyes meet his and Regina looks so defeated for a moment, shoulders sagging, as if the weight of the world lays upon them, that Robin nearly regrets asking the question. But they'll never be able to regain what they've been denied if they're not honest with one another. It's one of the foundations to their relationship and he hopes to hell that hasn't also changed in the weeks they've been apart.

She's silent another few seconds. "Not here." Regina whispers, eyes darting about the dinner and to the smattering of patrons scattered at tables and stools, Granny puttering around with her wolf's hearing as she wipes down the counter. "Can we leave please?"

"Of course, milady," Robin replies, following her as she exits the booth and turns to slip out the back of the diner. Once they're outside, she sucks in a breath of fresh air, offers her palm and as Robin places his gently in it, whisks them away to the manor, straight into the living room.

Regina drops his hand as soon as they've their feet under them and a part of Robin aches at the loss of contact. There's too much distance between them already. "I thought that would be easier. I hope you don't mind."

His stomach still swirls a bit queasily, but he nods, assures, "It's fine," as he follows her to take a seat on the sofa. There's at least a foot of space between them and suddenly it's too reminiscent of another time they'd sat on a couch together, Robin about to break both their hearts. How long ago that feels. If only things could go back to a time much simpler. When they had only the two of them and their sons to worry about, nothing standing in their way. Somehow, Robin doesn't think he's about to get his wish though. He reaches for her hand, drawing those slender fingers into his lap and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top, gazing deeply into her eyes as he pleads, "Regina, please talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Releasing a wet chuckle, Regina shakes her head, the hint of tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "A lot has changed since you left, Robin. I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Just tell me the truth. Whatever it is, I promise you, we'll get through it." He lifts his free hand to stroke her hair behind her ear and, oh, how he's missed the feel of those silky threads in his hands. Could run his fingers through them endlessly and never be satisfied.

Taking a deep breath, Regina confesses, "Well, you see Maleficent showed up again in town, along with Ursula and Cruella and they started wreaking havoc. Trying to change the storybook so that the villains could get their happy endings. I had to go undercover to try and figure out what they were planning so we could stop them and," her voice trails off, nerves apparent.

Robin merely shifts closer, knees bumping, unable to maintain even the small amount of space between them. Not when she's so clearly upset, when he's been deprived of her presence for months and everything inside him calls out to her. "And what?" he encourages, doing his best to convey his support and lack of judgement. Whatever it is she has to say, it doesn't matter. He'll still love her with all his heart.

"Mal and I— have a— history," she finally admits.

Nodding, Robin replies, "Yes, I gathered as much. It's not surprising I suppose. Two powerful practitioners of magic. Makes sense you'd be friends."

"It was more than that," Regina counters, dropping her gaze down to their joined hands. Robin gives hers a squeeze. "She was there for me at a time in my life when I really needed someone I could talk to, and I suppose it was the same for her. We became very close."

Her eyes lift to his again and there's a bit of hesitancy in them that he so rarely sees from her, Robin would do anything to wipe it away. "Emotionally. And… physically. We were lovers for a long time, Robin, and when she came back, well, we have a complicated past to say the least, but that spark was still there. And you were gone and I missed you so much. I thought I was never going to see you again. Not to mention I hadn't heard from you at all and I guess I just needed to feel something that wasn't pain or grief and so… we slept together." Regina finally gushes, taking a breath of air after her hurried confession. Then she simply stares at him, waiting for his reaction.

And, well, that's a lot to take in all at once.

As his mind races at this new information, trying to compute everything she's just told him, all he's just learned about her, he remains silent. His emotions are a muddled mess, mixing and twisting, no singular one strong enough for him to grab onto.

"Robin?" Regina questions, looking at him imploringly.

He nods his head, gaze steady on hers and thumb continuing to stroke her hand as he replies, "I'm just processing." It's not that he's really shocked to learn that she's attracted to women, has had a female lover in the past, Robin's always sensed a fluidity to Regina, when she's comfortable at least. He's on open guy himself and who is he to judge what makes another person happy, what brings them pleasure?

A part of him is even glad that she had someone that was there for her when he couldn't be, that she'd had someone to offer her that comfort and support he'd been denied providing. But at the same time, the thought of losing her after they've just been reunited is agonizing. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Robin asks, tone carefully neutral.

Regina drops her eyes, biting her bottom lip and fidgeting slightly next to him. "I don't know. It was only a few times and then we discovered what Zelena had done and I left to find you." Frowning, she scoots a bit closer, seeking the warmth of his body next to hers, the length of their thighs pressed together as she grips his hand tighter. "We never talked about what it was or how we felt. What us being together again meant." She takes a deep breath and concedes, "Maybe I do, but I love you, Robin."

His heart soars hearing the words aloud, the ones she'd denied him at the town line when he would have first said them. But they'd both agreed on that endless drive home that they shouldn't be wasting any more time. And hearing them from her lips now is so much sweeter. "I love you, too, my love." Leaning forward he can't stop himself from angling his mouth over hers, kissing her softly.

It's brief, even when they linger over it for a moment longer when their lips part, breath mingling in the space between their mouths. Then he pulls back so he can look into her eyes, making sure that she's paying complete attention to him as he adds, "But that doesn't mean you don't care for her also." Which just makes this entire situation infinitely more complicated.

"I don't know what to do," Regina admits. "There's a part of me that wants both of you, loves both of you. It feels like it's all screwed up now. Yet another roadblock to my happiness. One more thing keeping me from my happy ending."

Let it never be said that Regina doesn't have an enormous capacity to love. It's one of the things that had made Robin fall so hard for her in the first place. Her heart. And he will not be the one to cause her regret or pain for it now. He shakes his head, "I won't have you believing that. You _deserve_ to be happy, Regina. That's all I've ever wanted for you. And if you need more time to sort out your feelings for her and for me, I'll wait. No pressure."

"You mean that?" Regina asks, voice watery and tight with emotion.

"I do." Lifting a hand to cup her jaw, Robin rubs a thumb over her lower lip and smiles at her with all the love he feels for her in his heart. "It's all been a bit much to take in all at once. The last thirty-six hours have been draining for the both of us. Why don't we both take a few days and let ourselves adjust. I'm not going anywhere again," he adds firmly.

Though he can read the anxiousness on her face, Regina agrees, drawing his face back to hers for a deep kiss and another murmured I love you against his lips before the two part ways.

. . .

He can't help but dwell on it as he treks his way through the forest on the outskirts of Storybrooke. Robin returns to the Merry Men's camp and while it's amazing to be back with his friends, men he considers to be brothers whom he'd never thought to see again, there's a part of him that's not all present. Sitting by the fire with Little John and Will, Roland curled up in his lap as he dozes after an exciting afternoon catching up with his uncles, Robin's mind isn't at all focused on the conversation around him, but rather the discussion he'd had with Regina.

It's not as if he can really blame her, for seeking comfort where it could be found, from someone she so obviously cares about, whom she has a history of romance with. He'd done the same thing, hadn't he? Or at least, he'd thought that's what he was doing. Robin would have to be a hypocrite to hold a grudge over the fact that she'd moved on.

That doesn't stop the sting though. A sharp, painful buzz beneath the skin, arrowing to his heart. Almost like an consistent electric shock. And this must have been what Regina felt upon discovering him in New York with Marian. Robin understands it a bit better, can sympathize with the confusion a little more now. Doesn't make it any easier, but they'll figure it out.

The both of them still want each other, that at least is clear and it's not as if they haven't weathered worse storms. They just need to take a little time, find what the best option is. He simply needs to have a little faith.

He understands her feelings, as well. Loving two people at the same time, the way that it pulls at you from two directions, no one ever really satisfied. Robin doesn't want that for her, or himself. Once was more than enough. And now that he's free from that obligation he's determined that history not repeat itself.

Giving each other space doesn't last more than a few days before they're missing each other. They've spent too much time apart as it is and neither wants to waste one more minute of the time they are given. She invites him over for dinner. Cooks him her lasagne and the two of them talk of their children and the latest drama in Storybrooke. Robin regals her with a story of Little John and another mishap with the cross bow, and Regina tells him of Henry's latest operation.

Neither of them speak of the elephant in the room. Or rather, the dragon, he supposes. Not until their dishes have been cleared and seen too, and they are settled back in her living room, glasses of wine filled and fire crackling.

"Have you spoken to Maleficent?" Robin finally asks, addressing the topic they both seem to be avoiding.

Regina sighs, fingers trailing absently over Robin's knee as she takes a sip of her wine. "Yes. Once. I owed her at least that much."

He nods, drinking down some of his wine. "I'm sure it was a difficult conversation. Did it give you any clarity?" After all, he's still unsure on what she wants, where her mind and her heart lie, and Robin holds his breath until she answers.

Chuckling dryly, Regina shakes her head. "Not much. We'd never defined what we were, but it was so easy for both of us to fall back into those feelings. And Mal doesn't love very easily. She's guarded in who she lets in." She sighs, clutching her wine like a lifeline as she takes a deep gulp. "I don't want to hurt her, and I care about her deeply, but it's something I can deal with. I don't think I could handle losing you for whatever Mal and I might or might not have together."

Robin's heart clenches at the agony in her voice. Hates being any cause of pain to her. Though it only strengthens his resolve to discuss the proposal that's been brewing in his brain. It's an absolutely insane idea, but the notion has been playing in the back of his mind for days now, unable to be put to rest. It could solve this entire situation. Odd and complicated a solution as it might be, and would surely become. He takes a breath, questioning his sanity, then looks deeply into Regin's eyes. Playing with the ends of her hair and admiring the way the firelight flickers over her face, he then asks, "What if you didn't have to choose?"

Her brows draw together instantly, tiny crinkle line forming between them that has the corners of his lips twitching. "Excuse me?" Regina frowns, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

With another sip of wine for a touch of liquid courage, Robin explains, "What if you didn't have to choose between me and Maleficent? What if you could have us both?"

Regina laughs out right at that, "How much wine have you had, Robin?"

"It's not a drunken idea," Robin counters, setting both his and Regina's glasses down on the table and turning back to grip both her hands in his. "I've been considering it since you and I parted the other day. You've had nothing but hardships for years, you deserve to be happy. To not be deprived of anything you want anymore. I don't want to be the person that keeps you from what you want, far from it, milady."

"You're serious," Regina gaps, her shocked expression enough to make Robin laugh.

He smiles indulgently at her, hand slipping to her neck to knead there, "Yes, I am. Of course, that would be up to you and Maleficent, obviously. If you think she would be amenable to the idea. But I want you to know that I won't keep you from her. I love you with everything that I am, Regina, but I am willing to share if it would make you happy." A bit of a mischievous smirk slips onto his face as he continues. "Besides, she's quite the attractive woman. And I happen to have a thing for strong, powerful sorceresses," Robin adds, wiggling his eyebrows at her. It helps, the bit of light, playful teasing. Eases some of the tension in her limbs (a bit of his own, too, honestly) and he continues to massage his fingers at the back of her neck.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Robin?" Regina asks, her voice carefully neutral, but he can detect the hint of interest beneath it, the flicker of hope that's lit up her eyes.

"Only that it's something that we could explore. All parties willing, that is. Inviting Maleficent into our bed, seeing what happens." Robin pauses, tone more serious as he adds, "I know that you and I still have work to do, to build up that trust between us again after all the hurt. That neither of us might be ready for that intimacy yet, but I want to get back to it, my love. You're all I want." He inhales deeply and adds, "And I've no idea if the three of us would even work or not, physically or emotionally, but I'm willing to see where it could go, if you want to as well."

Regina's mouth crashes into his, her hand cupping his jaw as her lips press against his, tongue darting out to lick along the seam of his mouth. Groaning, one of Robin's hands grips at her hip, the other inching up into her dark locks as he draws her body closer to his. They're pressed together, chests and torsos rubbing as they drown in the taste of the other.

When they finally pull away for air, Robin chortles against her mouth, "I take that as a yes, then?"

Snickering herself, Regina nuzzles her nose against his cheek, shifting until she's straddling his waist, and it feels so good, to have her settled on top of him again Robin could nearly weep with it. His fingers dig into the skin of her hip, enjoying the way she lightly rocks against him. Desire is already a low simmer in his belly.

Then she makes him the happiest man in the entire world when she assures him, "I want to find it again too. To be with you in every way possible." The movement of her hips is distracting so that Robin has to make a point to focus on the words spilling from her lips, her voice thick with emotion. "I missed you so much, Robin. Feeling you this way. It was like a part of me was missing." And it's a bit reassuring to know that despite what Maleficent can bring her, she still needs him. Makes him all the more sure that he'd been right in his offer.

Before either of them can become too distracted by this new direction their evening is heading in, Regina addresses his question. "And my answer is yes. We'll have to talk to Mal, of course," a slow smile forms on her face at some private thought, then she continues, "lord only knows what she'll have to say, but she's always been an adventurous sort. And it would be an interesting arrangement to say the least, I imagine that alone would attract her to the idea."

He feels the need to ask, silly as it may be given all of this is his idea, but, well, Regina knows her better than Robin. "And Maleficent, um… enjoys being with men as well?"

Regina's laughter echoes through the room, an amused smile on her lips as her eyes twinkle down at him, hands playing with his hair and roaming over his shoulders. "Yes, she does. We're quite similar in that manner."

Well that's reassuring.

Robin cups the back of her head, looks adoringly up at her and whispers, "I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone." Because he needs for her to hear it, to know that it's true and that no matter what happens between them and Maleficent, nothing will change that. "This wont— won't change what we have right? I know it's my idea, but you mean the world to me, Regina, and I don't want to jeopardize us rebuilding our relationship."

There's such a look of affection and admiration on her face, Robin's heart constricts with it. God, how he loves her. Down to his very soul. His worries are soothed when she shakes her head and answers him. "No, this won't change that. In fact, if Mal agrees, I think this might bring us even closer. There's certainly a lot of trust that goes along with it. Do you trust me, Robin?"

"I do," he answers immediately, without hesitation.

Grinning, Regina starts to peck light kisses along his jawline. "So do I. Trust you. And I love you for being willing to try this for me, for so many things. I'm a very lucky woman."

"Good," Robin replies, distracted by her mouth roaming over his skin.

"Now take me upstairs and make love to me, Robin." Regina whispers in his ear seductively, causing a shiver to run down his spine as he groans and happily follows orders.

. . .

They come across Mal in passing several times over the next week. Always watching them from a distance, but with such _interest_ that a part of Robin starts to wonder exactly what the woman is thinking. If she's wondering about him, about _them_ , as he had about her and Regina. He knows Regina has yet to speak with her about his proposal, hasn't talked to her since that initial conversation after they'd returned.

But it's a delicate thing. Not something one casually brings up walking by someone along the street or when the woman you're proposing join you and your partner's bed is sitting in Granny's with her daughter.

So a week passes, then two, until Regina finally informs him one evening that she's invited Maleficent over for dinner tomorrow. That she'd like for him to join them, thinks it best if they approach her together. Robin agrees easily.

It's how he finds himself here. Sitting beside Regina at the dinner table, Maleficent across from them as the three of them enjoy a bit of after dinner whiskey. A nightcap, they'd said, one the blonde had agreed to easily. He thinks Regina had wanted it to calm the nerves and it's not as if his own stomach isn't a bit jumpy. Never in his life has he done anything like this.

"I'm surprised you agreed to this little dinner, Robin. After everything that happened between me and Regina while you were… away." It's just like Mal to be straight to the point. The woman has very little fears or apprehension over anything. Certainly least of all, uncomfortable topics. Robin has to admit he admires that about her.

And they've gotten to know each other a little more over the course of the last few hours. He likes her. Her spunk and her honesty. The way she carries herself. If he's being entirely honest with himself, he's quite attracted to her. Not to mention the fact that she's bloody gorgeous doesn't hurt either.

Which will only make this little experiment all the easier if she agrees to it. A plus indeed.

He and Regina share a knowing look. It's time. They've eased their way into it as much as they can. It's now or never.

Robin turns his attention back to Maleficent as she studies them curiously and replies, "You're important to Regina, that makes you important to me. I have no issues with your past with each other. Far from it in fact."

"Hmmm," Mal hums, "aren't you quite progressive."

Regina takes that as her cue to take over the conversation, picking up Robin's unspoken train of thought effortlessly. "That's part of the reason why we invited you over tonight, Mal."

One of the blonde's eyebrows lifts in interest as her gaze shifts back to Regina, silently waiting for her to keep going. Taking a deep breath, Regina continues. "Robin and I were wondering," she trails off, nerves echoing off her in waves before she powers through, "if you would be interested in joining us. In the bedroom," she clarifies, letting that sink in for a moment as Mal's blue eyes grow large.

Robin's stomach is in knots, doesn't know the other woman well enough to read her the way he can Regina, and it's unsettling. He reaches for Regina's hand, fingers threading together on top of the table, and gives it a supportive squeeze.

"You coming back into my life was a surprise, Mal, but a wonderful one. I know we've had rocky times and we've both done wrongs to each other, but connecting with you again was the only positive thing in my life for those months Robin was away." Regina pauses, swallowing down the tears Robin can hear in her voice, and he strokes his thumb soothingly across hers. "I care about you, Mal. A part of me loves you. Always has."

An emotion Robin recognizes easily shimmers over Maleficent's features, into her eyes. Being loved by Regina Mills is one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

Regina isn't finished yet though. "But Robin is my soulmate and I love him, too. There's so much in my heart for both of you, and maybe it's selfish, but I don't want to lose either of you. If this works, if we give it a shot, I wouldn't have to. And I think you and Robin would actually get along quite well if you both give each other a chance." Regina knuckles away a few tears that have gathered at the corner of her eyes, several trying to escape. "I know it's unconventional, but when have you ever cared about convention, Mal?"

She blinks at them. Bright blue eyes wide with surprise. A weighted silence hanging in the air before she speaks. "That's what you want?" She asks, her gaze still locked with Regina's before shifting to Robin's, "What you _both_ want?"

The two of them nod in unison. "It was my idea, in fact." Robin adds, his dimples winking out as he smirks at her across the table.

Regina's hand reaches out to grasp Mal's, pulls it closer so it can rest atop her and Robin's joined ones. "We've talked about this. You're both important parts of my life. I don't want to lose either of you." Her gaze darts to Robin's for a moment, a silent second of communication passing between them before Regina looks at Mal again. "We want to try this. To see where it could go. If you're willing."

Maleficent eyes them, considering for another few moments as the seconds tick by for what feels like an eternity to Robin's mind before a slow smirk slides across her face. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Robin feels the grin slide over his face as the three of them beam at each other. This is crazy, but it will certainly be an adventure all of it's own. He can't wait to find out what will happen.


End file.
